Is she really dead?
by AmberGorillaz
Summary: Murdoc plans a vacation for the band but then their cruise gets shipwrecked on an island. Amber finds strange things and then Russel and Murdoc are captured. 2D and Amber are the only ones who can save them...All from the point of view of my OC Amber
1. Chapter 1

Dark storm clouds and factory fumes drifted menacingly over Districtshire and over the dank abandoned cemetery. Atop the cemetery loomed Kong Studios, a dark, tall concrete building with large windows amidst a graveyard of landfill. Ravens circled the highest parts and a strange demon statue nearly high as Kong itself glared down at the cemetery to one side of the building.

In a high window, sitting glumly on the dark violet window seat, was Amber. She gazed out at the faraway factory chimneys of the town, her pale face screwed up with disgust. Kida sat at the other end of the window seat, her green eyes half closed, her long black tail curled neatly around her paws and a purr in her throat. She watched as Amber got up and walked over to her oval black-framed mirror and glared at her reflection.

Glaring back at her was a pale, young girl of seventeen, small and skinny with an oval thin face. Her hair was highlighted a bright blonde at the top of her head and fell over her black eyebrows in a spiky fringe. The rest of her hair tumbled long, black and curly over her small shoulders. Her eyes were a deep green colour, bright and large and outlined in black kohl. She pursed her thin lips together and turned to face her bedroom.

It was dark and stuffy, even though the window was thrown wide open to invite some light and air in. Past her rippling black curtains, the sky outside was becoming increasingly dark. A distant rumble of thunder echoed somewhere over town. The large wax candles on her small round bedside table flickered and died, casting shadows over her violet painted walls and black wooden furniture. Her bed was a jumble of silk purple duvet, crumpled black bed sheets and screwed up purple pillows. In the corner, various clothes and shoes tumbled out of her wide black wardrobe. She glanced over at her chest of drawers. Socks and underwear dangled out of the open drawers and on top of the chest, several dusty photo frames glittered at her.

She walked over and peered at the photo occupants. There was one of her sitting down and smiling up at a man who was leaning over her. The man was in his late twenties and was very tall and skinny, with long limbs and light blue hair - 2D. He was grinning toothily down at Amber in the photo and holding a smoking cigarette. The real Amber smiled slightly at the photo and then her eyes travelled over the other photos.

There was one of her laughing with her arms around two men on either side of her. One man seemed to be middle-aged and was scrawny with greenish skin. He had black messy hair which fell over his mismatched eyes and his nose was swollen and crooked - Murdoc. He was pulling a sulky face in the photo and was refusing to look at the camera. The other man on Amber's left was a large, African American young man in his thirties. He was bulky and had a shiny bald head and blank white eyes - Russel. He was smiling at Amber in a brotherly way in the photo, which was exactly how Amber felt about him. She smiled again and looked at the last photo. This one had Amber again, but this time she was with a girl slightly younger than her. The pair of them were in the act of fighting over one another to get into the picture, both of their faces full of laughter. The other girl was pale and thin, with a small oval face and what you could see of her eyes were a bright green. The rest of her face was hidden by her violet hair which fell over her shoulders and eyes in soft shards - Noodle. Amber's smile faltered. Once again, her heart filled up with a horribly familiar depression and deep sadness.

Noodle had disappeared several months ago on her floating windmill island and had not returned. A few months back, the horrible news got back to Kong that the windmill had been found in ruins. From what evidence the police had found, it appeared to have been attacked and burned and possibly bombed. Who attacked, no one knew. Noodle hadn't been found at all. Even after a month of searching, the police hadn't found a single trace of her or her attackers. Now, 2 months later, everyone had given her up for dead, even Amber, who along with Russel, had refused to believe she was dead for the longest.

She felt tears sting at her eyes and blinked them away angrily. She had mourned in secret enough. She hated anyone seeing her cry. But she couldn't help herself. Noodle had been her best friend since she joined Gorillaz. And the few months that Amber had spent with her had been too short. She gritted her teeth and sniffed.

_It's not fair._

She turned and left her room in a swish of black for no reason in particular. She had not much to do around Kong these days. It was quiet a lot of the time, unless you counted Murdoc, who often crashed about and yelled at 2D for no reason. Or 2D, who frequently experimented with fireworks. She wandered past Russel's room, where upbeat hip hop music drifted through the closed door. She hadn't spoken to Russel lately as he had been very secluded and quiet. She guessed it was the loss of Noodle getting to him. There had been only one person Noodle was closer to than Amber, and that had been Russel. The two of them had shared a very special bond. Russel had once told Amber he'd do anything to protect Noodle. She felt his pain and loss and longed to go comfort him, but thought better of it and instead walked into the small dirty kitchen. At the small square table, which was littered with cigarette stubs and old unwashed mugs, sat Murdoc. He was puffing on a cigarette clenched between his teeth and looking at what looked like a porn magazine. He looked up as Amber entered, a scowl on his greenish face like always.

"Oh its you" he said, his voice coming out in a deep rasp like it always did, "I was hoping it might be face-ache, I need to punch something. I'm so fucking bored".

"Tell me about it" said Amber in her light, musical voice, "The weather has been so crap, I've forgotten what the sun looks like".

"I don't give a damn about the weather, we need to find something to do. If I don't get out of here soon, I'm going to kill myself. No wait, kill face-ache first, then myself" he muttered darkly.

Amber rolled her eyes and turned to make herself a coffee. Murdoc had muttered death threats to 2D so many times, she'd lost count. She cleaned a cup and sniffed it just to check it had not been used for something she did not want to know about. You had to be careful around the company of the guys. Murdoc had no personal hygiene whatsoever, Russel conducted strange experiments on dead animals and 2D once drank soap by accident because he was so absent minded (though Amber had a strong suspicion he had been doped up on painkillers at the time). She spooned in some Columbian coffee powder into the cup after inspection.

"Why don't we have a vacation?" said Murdoc suddenly, "That'll give us something to do".

Amber looked round and shrugged as she stirred her coffee.

"And where exactly are you planning to go?" she asked, sitting at the table,

"Somewhere with good evening entertainment and decent accommodation. I like it when a hotel has its own personal spa. Especially if its run by women" Murdoc sniggered.

Amber rolled her eyes again but she grinned as she sipped her coffee.

"Trust you" she said, "How about somewhere in the Caribbean?"

"Now you're talking my language" said Murdoc, suddenly dropping the porn magazine and grabbing a travel agent booklet from the middle of a pile of assorted magazines. The rest of them fell to the floor in a flurry of paper. Murdoc ignored this and flicked carelessly through the booklet.

"Five star, first class, very best, three weeks, four people" he muttered endlessly as he looked through the Caribbean section.

Amber felt a smile curl at her mouth again. Murdoc may be rash but he was so typical at times that it amused her.

"You find us a good place and book it for three weeks" she said, getting up from the table, "Make sure it has a big pool and it's near a beach with a decent view".

"And when you say decent view, you mean one with loads of topless girls" said Murdoc, sniggering.

Amber laughed in spite of herself.

"Shall I tell the others?" she asked.

"Yeah yeah, tell them to pack 'cause I'll be booking the cruise today if I can. I gotta get out of this dump for a while", said Murdoc, circling something in the booklet with a pen.

Amber shrugged and left the kitchen as Murdoc was picking up the phone.

She went to Russel's room first because he was the closest. She quietly turned the handle and peered in. The room was very dark and stuffy and smelt strongly of fried food. There was a mass of empty food trays and takeaway boxes scattered over the floor. Russel was at the far side, sat at his computer and peering very intently at a web page, unaware of Amber. A huge milkshake and a box of chicken wings were next to him.

"Russel?" said Amber.

Russel's large form jumped about a foot in the air and he hurriedly closed down the web page and looked round.

"Oh, it's you" he said, looking relieved.

"What were you doing?" asked Amber curiously, coming over to his computer.

"Nothing, nothing" said Russel hastily, turning off his screen, "What do you want?"

Amber looked at him suspiciously but said "Murdoc's planning a vacation to the Caribbean and he wants to go today so I suggest you pack some stuff now. We're going for three weeks".

Russel scowled.

"Brilliant I'm in the middle of something important" he said irritably, turning his screen on again. He tapped a button on the keyboard and then closed the window he was looking at. The printer next to his computer whirred and clicked and started to print.

"I guess I'll have to take care of this later" he said, taking the page as soon as it printed and stuffed it in his pocket.

"What is it?" asked Amber interestedly but Russel waved his huge hand dismissively, narrowly missing Amber's head.

"Never you mind. I'm gonna start packing" he said, going over to his walk-in wardrobe at the back of his room. "Go on, go start packing your own stuff" he said, dragging out a huge leather suitcase.

Amber frowned but she left obediently. Whatever Russel was up to was probably going to come out some time soon.

_If I keep asking him._

She contented herself with this thought and went downstairs in the smelly lift. As she crossed the dark car park, someone yelled her name.

"Oi Amber!"

Murdoc banged open the door of the Winnebago, brandishing some socks.

"I've booked it! Got ourselves a cab coming to pick us up in two hours to take us to Dover harbour. There's a cruise crossing the Atlantic to the Caribbean where I've got a lovely hotel booked on the island of St Lucia, right by the sea. Get packed or you're not coming! I've heard that the evening entertainment is very _interesting_".

He smirked and disappeared back into his Winnebago.

Amber couldn't help herself but chuckle. No matter how disturbing he seemed to be, Murdoc was always highly amusing in ways. She shook her head and walked across to the far door on the other side of the car park, glancing at the Geep briefly which was parked just outside the door. She remembered how fun it had been every time Murdoc took them out for a spin in the Geep. He'd drive like a complete nutcase and Noodle and her would daringly sit on the top of their seats with the wind blowing wildly through their hair. 2D would sit in the front, looking a bit bored, and Russel sat between the two girls at the back. He wouldn't admit it, but he always had an eye on Noodle and Amber just in case Murdoc's crazy driving should throw them off the car. Nowadays, they had hardly used the car and it was dirty and neglected. The dice still swayed gently in from the rear view mirror. She turned away from it quietly and knocked on 2D's bedroom door.

There was a scuffle then a groan and a bleary-eyed 2D opened the door.

"Oh hi Amber" he said sleepily.

"Were you asleep?" asked Amber.

"Uh sorta" murmured 2D, rubbing his dark iris-less eyes, his soft powder-blue hair sticking up in tousled spikes.

"Sorry…"said Amber, sounding unusually timid. She cleared her throat and said,

"Um Murdoc's arranged a three week vacation to St Lucia just now. He wants you to be ready in less than two hours".

2D groaned.

"Oh great, I don't even know where half my clothes are" he muttered, going back into his room. He went over and opened a cupboard in the wall where old trainers lurked and a squashed football tumbled out. He plunged his hand into this mass of junk and pulled out a large sports bag, bringing with it tons of old bits of paper, food wrappers and god knows what else. This all fluttered to the floor along with a crumpled photo. 2D ignored all this and threw his sports bag onto his bed and started hurrying clumsily around his room, picking up objects and clothes at random and throwing them into his bag.

Amber picked up the photo and smoothed it out. In the photo were two people. One of them was 2D, looking a lot younger and grinning toothily up at Amber. The other person was a young woman with her arms around 2D's neck. She had dark, short hair, olive skin and a pointed face with green eyes.

Amber recognised the woman with a rush of hate as Paula, 2D's ex-girlfriend. She had been the band's guitarist before Noodle when the band was only called 'Gorilla' and they hadn't been very well known. However Murdoc had had an affair with her in one of the toilet cubicles, only to be discovered by Russel. He had immediately punched Murdoc in the face, breaking his nose in five places and giving it it's swollen and crooked look it had today. Paula had been eliminated from the band, leaving 2D broken-hearted and Murdoc in a foul mood. Amber didn't really have a proper reason for hating her as she had never met her, but Paula had hurt 2D to the soul and that was enough to make Amber despise her with a fiery passion. Suddenly she felt a presence over her shoulder. 2D was peering over her, staring at the photo. She immediately crumpled it up and threw it so hard into his wastepaper bin that it bounced. 2D blinked as if coming out of a daydream and went back to packing. There had been no readable expression on his face, but Amber felt awkward and didn't speak.

There followed a long awkward silence that felt so horrible to Amber that she could feel the beats of her own heart echo at her Adam's apple. 2D just wandered around his room absently, still packing and avoiding Amber's eyes. Eventually she couldn't bear it no more and spoke up timidly.

"Do you miss Paula?"

2D stopped and turned to face her. His blue shards of hair fell over his face, casting shadows over his black eyes.

"No I don't" he replied blandly, "Girlfriends come and go, and its always the same story. Just when I feel I've found the right girl, they become unfaithful to me. They just use me. And it hurts too much".

It was very hard for Amber not to say out loud the first thought that came to her head; _I would never do that to you! Especially not with Murdoc. _2D had had other girlfriends, but Murdoc had ruined their relationship in one way or another. Trying not to think about how fiercely loyal she would be to 2D if she ever became his girlfriend, she said in a strained comforting voice,

"I'm sure you will eventually find someone special. Someone who will always stay by your side no matter what. Some who loves you back".

"I don't need love" said 2D stubbornly, "I don't need it at all. After what it's done to me, I've decided love is for complete idiots".

Amber stepped back as if receiving a smack in the face. She a tug at her heart and a lump came into her throat. Tears begin to swell up behind her eyes. 2D stared at her, looking confused.

_No! Not in front of him!_

She swallowed and said hoarsely,

"I have to go pack".

And without waiting for his answer, she dashed out the room, ignoring 2D's shouts of her name.

She heard footsteps behind her and broke into a run. She hurried up the stairs and flew down the corridor, into her room and slammed the door shut.

She leant against the closed door and slid down to the floor, her chest heaving. She felt furious with herself.

_Why did I do that? Why did I suddenly want to start crying? Can't I at least act normal around him? Why do I have to feel this way about him? Why?_

She shook her head furiously and blinked back the tears and stood up. She stormed over to her wardrobe and pulled out her suitcase and hurled it across the room. It landed with a thump on her messy bed. There was a hiss and a squeal and then a disgruntled Kida scurried out from under the covers, hissing and spitting at Amber. Amber chucked a shoe after the cat, returning the anger. Kida dodged the boot and leapt up onto the window sill, out the window in one graceful leap, and landed neatly on a lower sill.

Amber snarled in frustration and began pulling clothes roughly from her wardrobe. She threw and slammed them down into the suitcase, angry tears now pouring down her screwed up face. She flung shoes into the mass of clothes now spilling out of her battered suitcase and let out a passionate and blood-curdling scream.

She finally collapsed on her bed in exhaustion and lay there, her face shining with tears. She hadn't lost it like that for a while and felt quite shocked at herself. She tended not to let her emotions show in public so she let them all out when she was on her own. Noodle had been the only one who had ever seen her throw a tantrum like she had just done then. And Noodle had been the only one who understood and was there for Amber. Noodle had been the only one who knew about Amber's feelings for 2D and she was the only one Amber had ever opened up to, telling her what she was thinking about, and how she felt. They had been truly the best of friends. And now, once again, she had lost her best friend.

She sniffed and wiped her face. She was not going to relieve the horrible events of her past again. She didn't need to remember it, not now she had found her new home. But she didn't even seem to care about that anymore, because without her best friend to talk to and let out her emotions, she was not at home anywhere.

_Just like before…._

The large cab pulled up in the noisy harbour. Above were seagulls circling through the grey sky and shouts of sailors drifted through the air and ship foghorns vibrated across the windy shore.

Murdoc banged the cab door open and climbed out.

"What a bloody dreadful journey!" he muttered, "Five stops at motorway services, four of them just to get another meal!"

"Well I like to eat" snapped Russel, clambering out after him, clutching a half-finished box of fries, "So don't blame me!"

"I do blame you! We've missed the first cruise! We have to catch the other one now and get there even later" snarled Murdoc.

"Will you two shut the hell up so me and 2D can get out?" yelled Amber angrily from inside the cab.

Murdoc stormed away and Russel stood to one side, stuffing the fries in his mouth stubbornly at an alarming rate.

Amber climbed out, pulling her black leather jacket tightly around her shoulders. 2D got out after her, immediately lighting a cigarette with an air of relief and irritation.

"Stupid cab rules" he muttered to himself, "Not allowing smoking on board, which stupid asshole -"

"- Your bags sir?" said the cab driver timidly, looking relieved that they were finally out of his cab. Murdoc snatched his trunk roughly off him and dragged it off, swearing under his breath.2D slung his sports bag over his back and ambled after him. Russel fished out his wallet, shook his head dismissively at them and turned to pay the driver. Amber went after the others, pulling her suitcase with some difficulty, and not noticing the distant black clouds over the sea on the horizon.

Amber wandered wobbly down the small corridor, feeling a bit queasy. She hated boats especially when they swayed like this one was doing.

_Perhaps if I get some fresh air I'll feel better._

She agreed with this idea and pulled her jacket on again and walked out onto the front deck. The ship was still swaying rather precariously and she could tell it was nearing dusk, even though the sun was nowhere to be seen. Sea spray stung her face and her stomach groaned painfully. She turned to go back inside but her eye caught one solitary figure leaning on the front railing. She recognised the tall scrawny shape of 2D, wearing a blue sports jacket and smoking a cigarette. She forgot about her throbbing stomach at once and crept as close as she dared towards him. She paused behind him, and simply stood and watched him, as his hair fluttered in the wind and the darkening sky casting shadows over his pale face. Her heart ached horribly as she watched 2D sigh softly and flick the cigarette stub over the railing and turn around.

"Oh Amber, alright love?" he said, blinking in slight surprise.

"Hi 2D" she said rather quietly. She came timidly forward and stood with him by the railing.

"Are you OK?" she asked, "You seem kind of troubled".

"I'm fine" said 2D, "Just thinking…"

"If you think about stuff too much, you'll get yourself depressed" she said, attempting a wan smile up at him. 2D returned the smile and looked back out over the sea. The water was extremely choppy and rough; waves were slapping violently up against the sides of the ship which explained the swaying of the boat. Amber looked out at the horizon and frowned at the approaching dark clouds for a second before turning to look at 2D again.

"It's not about what I said earlier? Is it?" she said, trying to look into his black eyes.

"Not really" he said vaguely, looking down at the rough water, "I'm just thinking about the fact that girls always seem to cheat on me"

He looked at Amber for a second, a strange and sad expression on his face before turning away and speaking again.

"Is it because I choose the wrong girls? Or is it because I'm a bad boyfriend? Or maybe I'm just stupid like Murdoc is always graciously telling me" he said bitterly.

"Of course you're not!" said Amber at once, "Don't put yourself down like that 2D, you'll only get depressed again".

"But its always Murdoc who gets the girls, never me. Maybe I should become more like Murdoc…" sighed 2D.

"You don't want to be Murdoc, Murdoc's an asshole", said Amber dismissively.

"But he's a popular asshole" said 2D, looking at her with a grim smile.

"Certainly not popular with me or Russel or you for that matter" contradicted Amber, "He's not even that popular, it's always him who drags different fan girls off to his Winnebago every week. What they find so attractive about _him _I certainly don't know" she said, scrunching her nose up in disgust.

2D finally chuckled.

"Yeah I mean, what's with his hair?" he said, snorting, "talk about bird's nest".

"And that nose makes him look like some sort of alien" giggled Amber.

"And my god he doesn't half smell!" said 2D, positively choking with laughter now. Amber had dissolved into giggles too and she couldn't speak for a second. Then she flicked her hair back and smiled up at him.

"There, if you feel upset or anything, just have a good bitching session about Murdoc" she giggled. 2D smiled at her.

"Well let me just say, if I ever do consider getting another girlfriend, I want to be absolutely sure she is the right girl" he said.

"Trust your instincts and you'll know" said Amber quietly, "You'll know".

2D looked at her again, his black eyes meeting her green ones, his periwinkle blue hair and her soft black locks both drifting in the sea breeze.

"What about you?" he asked, "Do you think you'll ever have a boyfriend?"

"I don't know" said Amber, "I've had a fair few before, but they just weren't the right type".

"Right type?" repeated 2D.

"Yeah, the right guy, someone special. I'll know when I find someone special" she said, but her mind was saying,

And you're so special no one else could possibly be better than you. If only you knew…

"I wish I knew…" said 2D sadly, "When I find someone special…".

He looked so alone and beautiful to Amber, just standing there, with a deep expression in his face and his eyes looking so thoughtful. She couldn't help herself; she rushed forward and gave him a hug, flinging her arms around his neck.

"Amber?" said 2D, sounding confused and startled, "Are you OK?"

"I just wanted a hug…" said Amber pathetically. She stepped back from him, her cheeks blushing crimson.

"Its going to rain, I'm going inside" she said robotically and she hurried away, leaving 2D to stare confusedly after her.

_A small girl with shoulder-length black hair cowered in a corner, wailing at her father who had her mother by her throat and was punching her in the face repeatedly. Her poor mother struggled and spat blood pitifully. _

"_Don't fight, don't hurt her Daddy!" wailed the little girl, "Not again!"_

"_Shut up you little whore" snarled her father, throwing her mother down on the kitchen floor, spitting at her. He stumbled drunkenly over to the kitchen cabinet and poured himself another drink of vodka, muttering and murmuring sluggishly under his breath. On the floor, her mother struggled and sat up, cradling her bloody face in her hands. Her mouth was full of blood and her nose was bleeding. The little girl ran over to her and hugged her, sobbing against her top which was soaked with red. The mother stood shakily up and stared blandly at the hunched back of her husband. _

"_Come on Amber darling, we're going out" she said softly to her little girl._

_The father stiffened. _

"_Oh no you don't" he said softly and dangerously, "Oh no no no…". _

_He opened the cutlery drawer in front of him slowly and took out something._

"_Oh yes, we are leaving Leon, we are going for good, and you can't stop us" said the mother, taking her daughter's hand and turning slowly on her heel and starting to leave the kitchen._

"_OH NO YOU DON'T!" screamed Leon, and he leapt at her. Something silver flashed, her mother screamed and her hand fell from Amber's grip …_

"_Mummmyyyyy!"_

Her bed titled violently sideways and Amber slid out with a shriek, jolted from sleep and her nightmares. She landed against the far wall in a tangle of duvet. Then her whole cabin lurched the other way and Amber slid and slammed back into her bed. She scrambled to her feet, rubbing her back painfully and stared around her in shock. Her whole cabin was not just swaying, but now lurching side to side violently. From where she stood, she could see out through her window onto the side deck. Thick foamy waves crashed up against the side of the ship, forks of lightning flashed across the black night sky and rain lashed the deck in thick droplets. A rumble of thunder vibrated the very floor beneath her.

She pulled on her jeans and jacket with difficulty and then the ship lurched again and she fell across the room and against her door. Her door fell open underneath her and she fell out into the corridor, landing on top of someone painfully. There was a yelp of shock and pain.

"Amber is that you?"

"2D! Are you alright?" she cried anxiously, scrambling to her feet and pulling him upright with some difficulty.

"Ow…I think so" he said, rubbing his hip and grimacing.

"Where are the others?"

"Back there, I dunno what's taking them so long" he said, gesturing back down the dark corridor.

Right on cue, Russel came blundering out of his cabin nosily, pulling on a huge sweater. Then the corridor lurched sideways and Murdoc slid out of his door screaming and cursing. He was only in a pair of jeans, clearly halfway through getting dressed. He crashed into the far wall and struggled to his feet.

"Let's get the fuck outta here!" he bellowed.

The others didn't need persuading. Supporting themselves against the wall, they half ran, half struggled down the corridor, up the stairs and out onto the dark, rain-lashed deck. The wind hit them like a giant invisible fist, nearly bowling over the small form of Amber. 2D grabbed her arm and held it tight, as the wind roared and howled around them.

"We need help, where is the crew?" yelled Russel over the thunderclaps.

"How am I supposed to know?" Murdoc bellowed back. He ran over to the side railing and leaned over.

"Can you see any lifeboats?"

"Not a god damn single - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGH!"

Amber screamed as the whole boat lurched sideways again and Murdoc was flung over the railing and fell, flailing and screaming, into the black sea. She ran with Russel and 2D to the railing and looked frantically for him, screaming his name.

"Murdoc! Murdoc! MURDOC!"

The boat was now bouncing and skipping across the rough water and it groaned beneath them horribly. It was like a toy boat being tossed about in a bathtub. Then with a huge moan, it started to travel up, up and up a huge looming wave to the very peak as if about to take off. Then it paused for a few terrifying seconds, swaying horribly, Amber and 2D clinging to each other with fright and Russel watching behind them with wide, horrified eyes. Then with a huge creak and in one violent movement, the whole ship lurched forward and crashed downward, zooming so fast down the underside of the wave it was almost vertical. Russel was flung off the ship with a horrible scream and tumbled over the front railing past Amber and 2D and disappeared into the blackness of the ocean. Amber tried to scream again but her voice failed her. Left only to cling to each other in those few seconds as the ship fell down the wave, Amber and 2D closed their eyes and buried each other's faces into each other and held their breath. The ship crashed into the water from its long fall and a huge shudder went up the whole ship. 2D and Amber clung to each other for dear life as they were flung off the front deck into darkness and hit the cold ocean together.


	2. Chapter 2

_A young girl of sixteen with wavy black hair stood in the hospital ward, clutching a bunch of flowers, which had lost most of their petals since she had ran all the way to the hospital with them. She stood quietly by the bed. Her best friend lay still and silent, her eyes closed and the only noise that resounded in the room was the constant soft beeping of the pulse reader. She had done this for two weeks, ever since her friend had first come in here, lifeless and limp. She held her best friend's cold hand and stared longingly at her face, wishing for those eyes to open, her mouth to speak, anything at all… Then someone walked into the ward and she turned around. A doctor and a nurse were walking slowly towards her, with grave looks on their faces. The girl stood up suddenly, panic now fresh in her heart. _

"_What? Did the diagnosis say she's going to be OK?" she asked, looking at them with wide eyes._

_The doctor sighed and took her hands in his._

"_Amber, I'm afraid I'm the only one who can tell you this news, as you have no relative to tell you" he said softly, "…Amber, Lola is brain dead. She isn't going to wake up"…._

Amber felt soft wind stroke her cheeks, stirring her from her confused nightmares and dreams. Grainy sand blew over her pursed lips and her closed eyelids. Her head throbbed horribly as her nightmares mixed with visions; her cabin swaying violently…sobbing over her best friend's body…Murdoc falling into darkness…her friend's coffin coming down the isle…Russel tumbling out of sight…2D holding onto her as they fell through blackness together…2D!

His name tugged at her half conscious mind and she struggled and pulled herself awake. She opened up her sore eyes.

Wherever she was, it was bright, so bright that it hurt her bloodshot eyes and she screwed them up in pain. She massaged her aching head and then shielded her eyes carefully and opened them up again.

As she studied her surroundings, she saw that she was on a beach. A sandy, palm-tree fringed beach, desolate and empty of any life, all except for her. A huge, bright sun glared down on her neck, drying her salt-crusted hair and ripped clothes. Her arms and legs throbbed with scratches from where she had been washed up. She struggled shakily to her feet and looked around. In front of her was nothing but blue sparkling sea and behind her, a massive jungle of dewy plants and colourful ferns. From the depths of it, birds cackled and animals shrieked as if they knew of her presence and wanted to scare her away. They were certainly scaring her alright. She blinked in the dry and baking hot climate, squinting up and down the beach. There was no sign of human life anywhere.

_Where are the guys?_

This horrid thought struck her with a fresh wave of panic. She looked around wildly and took a breath,

"Helloooooo?"

Her voice echoed loud and clear up and down the shore but the only response was a symphony of animal calls from the jungle.

"Russel? Murdoc?" she yelled desperately. Again, no one replied to her calls. The shoreline remained empty.

"_2D!_"She screamed. The animals in the forest, still unseen but definitely heard, shrieked and called with her.

"2D! Hello? Is anyone out there?" she wailed desperately, "Answer me! Where are you?"

Her voice bounced around the shore, echoing eerily. Foreboding thoughts started to flash through her mind like bats.

_What if they are hurt? What if they are miles away? What if they didn't make it?_

Tears started to trickle down her cheeks. She sank to her knees despairingly and wept, her tears landing in the soft sand around her as they streamed down her face.

Eventually she crumpled to the sand, and curled up, ignoring the salty sting of tears drying on her face, the throbbing of her head and listening only to the beats of her broken heart.

Then…

"Amber?"

She looked up blearily, the tears blurring her vision.

"2D?" she croaked, "Is that you?"

Someone knelt by her, put his hands on her shoulders and gently pulled her up into a sitting position. 2D's face swam into view, a cut on his cheek and his eyes full of concern

"I'm 'ere, I'm alright" he said, "Are you okay?"

Amber said nothing but let out a dry sob and flung her arms around him, burying her face into his chest, smelling that familiar smell of cigarettes, deodorant and medication. 2D embraced her back, patting her head awkwardly, as he wasn't used to seeing Amber in this state. She seemed to come to her senses and drew apart from him, mopping her eyes and hoping he couldn't see the dull flush on her cheeks.

2D, however, misinterpreted the blush.

"It's okay, everyone cries" he said, attempting a smile and shrugging.

Amber sniffed and cleared her throat.

"I thought something had happened to you, I couldn't help it" she muttered, staring at her feet, secretly relieved he hadn't realised the real reason of her blushing. She looked up at him.

"Are you hurt?"

"A few scratches, I've 'ad worse" said 2D, though he winced and clutched his arm. Blood seeped through his fingers. Amber tore some cloth off her ripped jeans and bound his arm gingerly.

"Its nothing really" said 2D awkwardly, "Not as bad as when Murdoc threw a beer bottle at me -"

"- I know, I know" cut in Amber, not wanting to hear details of that rather gory memory, "Its just the least I can do".

2D didn't object again so he let Amber tie the cloth firmly around the gash in his arm and then they seated themselves in the shade of the trees.

Amber hugged her knees and looked around, often stealing glances at 2D. Sometimes he met them with a smile she could not read so she looked away, studying the beach up and down. She looked to the far curve of beach which turned out of sight around a corner and suddenly spied some movement in the corner of her eye. She blinked and then saw the figure of someone coming around the corner and over the sand towards them. And another larger figure was following them. The leading person was tall, scrawny, and only in a pair of torn jeans with greenish olive skin and matted black hair…and the other was larger, with dark skin and a shiny bald head, scrambling over the sand with some difficulty in ruined trainers. She didn't take long to recognise those profiles.

"Murdoc! Russel!" she cried happily.

Russel came running to meet Amber and scooped her up in a brotherly hug, laughing along with her. 2D came running over to greet them too, but all Murdoc said was,

"Oh dammit, you're still alive face-ache, just my luck".

2D looked hurt and hung his head. But Russel just thumped Murdoc dismissively on the back and he was flung face-first into the sand. Amber giggled and 2D grinned and grasped hands with Russel in greeting.

"Good ter see you guys are alright" 2D said, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, all smiles and sunshine and all that shit, we're fine, apart from the factthat _we're stranded on a god forsaken island with no civilisation whatsoever_!" Murdoc spat aggressively.

"Oh shut up Muds" said Russel irritably.

"But is he right? Are there no others on this island?" said Amber, her smile sliding off her face and looking at Russel worriedly.

"Well we've been circling the island's shore and it seems rather small. We haven't even dared to go into the forest yet, cause it looks dangerous" said Russel, gazing over Amber's head at the dark forest, which was still shrieking and squawking in that eerie way.

"Howzabout we stay on the shore and made a fire signal ter attract passing boats?" said 2D suddenly.

Murdoc stared at him.

"I saw it in movies" said 2D, blinking and shrugging.

"'D's right, we should make a fire for a smoke signal and hope boats see it" said Russel, nodding in approval.

"Well you lot can do that, cause I ain't slaving away in this frigging heat" snapped Murdoc.

Russel frowned, stepped forward, picked up Murdoc easily and slung him over his shoulder in a fireman's lift and strode off towards the forest.

2D and Amber followed, both in the fits of giggles as they watched Murdoc kick and struggle and yell threats into thin air. They entered the cooling shade of the forest and Russel stopped and turned to face them.

"Right you two go that way and look for firewood. Keep close to the shore and stick together. Me and this moron will go this way".

He swung Murdoc off his shoulder with one hand and Murdoc landed hard on his feet. His legs shuddered at the impact and gave way beneath him and he fell to the floor.

Stifling their laughter, Amber and 2D hurried off in the opposite direction.

Later, Amber giggled as 2D struggled past her, trying to hold the pile of logs and sticks in his arms and keep his balance. She scooped up dry leaves and bent down to pick more up. Suddenly, she spied something colourful among the greenery. She leant over and brushed the leaves away. Sank into the soft mud was a feathered dart, slightly grubby and coloured red, white and blue. She wedged it out of the mud and inspected it curiously.

_Hunters?_

It was very sharp and long, and rather lethal looking. It had a slight smell of chemicals and gave Amber a sense of foreboding. She squinted at it, and then something else caught her eye. She pulled the branches off the ground and saw embedded in the mud the clear marks of many footprints.

_Whoever came this way was armed, and probably armed to kill._

She shivered at this thought and hurriedly put the dart down. Suddenly a hand on her shoulder made her start and she looked around. 2D was looking down at her curiously, a stack of wood wedged under his arm.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just hurt my foot. I'm fine now" Amber lied fluently. She scooped up her pile of dry leaves and wood and followed 2D back to the shore.

Above the tree-tops, unknowing to them, several birds took to the sky in fright as if a gunshot had disturbed their roosting spot.

"Whaddya mean, he's gone?" said 2D, staring at Russel.

"I mean, he's vanished. One minute he was following me, muttering about having no cigarettes, then when I turn my back for one minute, he disappeared!", said Russel, looking annoyed, "I thought he had gone back to the shore so I came here looking for him".

Amber looked back at the forest, where the unseen animals deep in the darkness still continued to shriek and howl. She remembered those footprints, and that strange dart. An icy chill of fear went down her spine.

"Well I guess we'll have ter go look for 'im" said 2D, shrugging, "We can't just leave 'im in there. Even if he is an asshole…".

"We'll all stick together this time" said Russel, dumping his wood and leaves in a messy pile and dusting his hands, "We mustn't lose anymore of us right?"

Amber nodded but she felt a shiver of panic and fear as she looked back at the forest. She shook it off angrily.

_I'm not scared, its only a forest. I'm with 2D and Russel aren't I? I'm not scared_, she told herself repeatedly in her head. But the dart and footprints she had discovered earlier made her uneasy about the whole island. She felt very foreboding and frightened. There seemed to be something wrong with this place, something bad and eerie that made her shiver. Trying to hide her fear, she kept close behind the two very different forms of Russel and 2D as they made their way into the forest again, not noticing the day was slowly drawing to a close and the sun was getting lower in the sky.

The three of them pushed through the trees and bushes in silence, sticking close together as they stepped over the uneven forest terrain. Amber walked behind the two guys, keeping quiet, but she badly wanted to hold onto one of them, just for comfort. She cursed herself silently.

_Why am I so frightened? Why am I like this?_

But suddenly as if the warm-hearted Russel had sensed her feelings, he held out his large arm to her. She smiled and walked alongside him as she clung to his arm gratefully. Russel, as hardcore as he made himself seem, was soft-hearted and like a big brother to her on the inside. She had no other family but the band. Before, she had lived in a bustling busy orphanage for most of her life and for the past year there, she had been alone and isolated after what had happened to her friends. She remembered how they had planned to start a band of their own. Amber would have been the keyboardist for _their_ band if that horrid night had never happened. After that night, she had cut herself off from everyone else and devoted herself to music. She perfected her talent as a musician and a few months before her seventeenth birthday, she had applied for the keyboardist part in Gorillaz after seeing the ad in NME magazine. 2D had been the band's original keyboardist but Murdoc had broken his fingers badly when he had shut them in the Geep car door once. Russel had given Murdoc a black eye for it, so Amber had heard. With 2D's fingers beyond fully healing, and unable to play again, they had sent out the ad for a new keyboardist. Amber had miraculously won the auditions and was now an official member of the band. She saw the band as her new family now, after living with them for nearly a year. Noodle had been like her sister and best friend, and Russel was like a big brother to her. Murdoc was her foster father since he had signed the adoption papers to get her out of the orphanage so she could live with the band in Kong Studios, but Amber wasn't really that close to him.

But 2D, she had had a crush on since she had become a fan of Gorillaz in her early teenage years, and now that she had been living with him, she had fallen in love with him. She had spent nearly all of her past year at Kong Studios secretly watching him, and she knew every expression on that pale thin face and every emotion in those black, iris-less eyes. But being the proud girl she was, she had refused to let even a tiny bit of her feelings be shown for him. She had loved him in silence for eleven whole months and she had not yet confessed her feelings for him. She felt she would look like a fool if she did.

She felt like a fool now, as Russel led her through the trees, 2D keeping close behind them, None of them had spoken since they had left the shore. They felt silenced by the impact of their ordeal and how everything had happened so fast since the storm had started when they were abroad the boat. Above them, the tree branches got thicker and thicker entwining into a huge green canopy which shut out the growing twilight.

"Are you sure this is safe, goin' this far?" said 2D anxiously, breaking the silence finally.

Russel didn't reply.

"Why don't we call out his name?" asked Amber.

"'S'not safe" grunted Russel, "It could attract dangerous animals and -"

He froze in the act of pulling back a branch and stared. Amber and 2D stopped in their tracks and stared too.

For Russel had just revealed a huge barren clearing, stretching bare and wide. The ground was dried brown and cracked by the sun, and was deprived of all foliage except for a few dead trees scattered over the clearing. But it was what stood in the middle of the clearing that all of them gaped at.

Looming over them was a wide, dark three-storey building. It was a square structure, made of concrete with barred dirty small windows and a menacing barbed wire fence surrounded the whole building. Parked outside the fence were several green army jeeps, and marching back and forth along the inside and outside the fence were a number of men, decked in green combat army uniform and armed with long black rifles. They appeared to be guarding the building, though thankfully they hadn't appeared to have seen Russel, 2D or Amber yet.

Amber stared at the menacing building with wonder. On the flat roof, lined up in a long row, were about a dozen black helicopters, single propeller and thin and ominous. At the sight of these, she suddenly felt a stab of panic and a bad sense of apprehension. She tugged at Russel's sleeve.

"Lets get away from here, I don't like it" she pleaded, "I've got a bad feeling about this place, come on".

Russel ignored her and continued to gaze at the building with a slight frown on his face. His attention was fixed on the helicopters too. He surveyed them closely, with an expression Amber could not read. She suddenly remembered he had hid something from her yesterday in Kong…

"Russel-" she began curiously, but then there was a distant shout, a male voice, shouting in Japanese. Amber knew the language fluently and so recognised the words,

"Intruder! Intruders! To the north!"

Several guards turned, guns aloft and stared straight at Russel, who, with his large form standing out of the bush on the edge of the clearing, was in every way obvious.

"RUN!" yelled 2D.

Not needing to be told twice, Amber turned and ran after 2D, Russel close behind. Behind them, several guns cracked like whips and something struck a tree ahead of them. As they ran past, Amber saw with a thrill of terror that it was another dart like the one she had found earlier.

Urged on by panic, she sped up, jumping and dodging bushes. 2D ran ahead of her, his skinny form zigzagging through the trees with his long arms in front of him to push branches out of his way. Guns continued to fire behind them and something whipped through Amber's hair. She screamed and shot ahead, catching up with 2D and seizing his hand out of fear.

She had completely forgotten about Russel, who was lagging some way behind, grunting and puffing as he struggled to keep up. A gun cracked, something whizzed through the air and Russel let out a horrible bellow of pain that echoed and bounced around the whole forest. Above them, birds took to the evening sky in fright. Panic erupted in Amber's heart and she turned to go back for her beloved foster brother but 2D tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her away.

"Quick! In here!" he hissed, pulling her into a huge mass of dewy ferns. They crouched amongst the damp greenery, trembling silently and clutching each other in fright.

They held their breath as they heard footsteps approach, thunder past and stop a little way ahead of them. They began to talk in Japanese again. Amber listened intently.

"Do you see them?" questioned a voice.

"No sign of them" replied another, "We've lost them".

"Take the captured one back to base" commanded a new voice, sounding a lot more authoritative and powerful, "Put him in the prisoner's keep with the other one. Its too dark to look now. We'll continue our search at dawn tomorrow morning".

"Yes sir" chorused a load of other male voices. The footsteps proceeded past Amber and 2D's hiding place and back in the direction of the base. The last one to leave was the one who had given orders. He gave the surrounding bushes one last look and then followed after the others. As he passed Amber and 2D crouching in the bush, something fell from his pocket with a tinkle and landed in the mud. Unaware of this, he strode on into the dense forest and was soon gone.

Once his footsteps died away, Amber and 2D both breathed a sigh of relief and stood up.

"What was all _that_ 'bout?" said 2D, looking thoroughly shaken and confused.

Amber quickly recited the conversation in English.

"But what do they mean? Prisoner's keep? Who's ter other…."

2D's words trailed off as he saw what had fallen out of the guard's pocket. He bent down and picked it up and Amber felt her breath catch in her throat. Lying in 2D's long fingers was a shiny, upside-down gold cross on a gold chain.

_Murdoc…_


	3. Chapter 3

The sea sparkled under the starry sky, rippling in black folds of water. Amber watched the white light cast from the moon as it danced across the ocean surface, her head lost in her own thoughts.

Behind her, in the small sandy cave where she and 2D had taken shelter, 2D was tending to a small fire with dry leaves and twigs.

Neither of them had spoken much since they had found Murdoc's cross in the forest. Both of them were silenced by the impact of their ordeal. Somewhere in this dangerous forest was a strange army base, armed with guards who were willing to shoot them on sight. And according to what Amber had heard earlier, both Murdoc and Russel were being kept prisoner there, and the guards were also after her and 2D. This was enough to make anyone frightened, on top of being shipwrecked in a storm the night before.

Amber shivered and looked back at 2D, who was now sitting by the fire, gazing into the dancing orange flames. She got up and came inside the cave, which was now full of the comforting warmth from the fire. She sat down beside 2D and hugged her knees, watching the fire as it flickered before her.

"Will we go find them tomorrow?" asked Amber quietly.

"I dunno Amber", 2D sighed, "There's hardly a way inside without being captured ourselves".

"Well if we don't try, we'll be captured anyway" said Amber, remembering the guard's orders to his men;

_We'll continue our search at dawn tomorrow morning._

She felt despair clutch at her weary heart. _How_ were they going to save Russel and Murdoc? Her mind had already gone over many pointless suggestions while she had watched night fall, and none of them seemed even remotely good. She cursed herself silently and bent her head, her hair falling around her face. She watched 2D through her black curls and another familiar emotion tugged at her heart. His beautiful face was illuminated softly by the yellow glow of the fire, and his dark eyes swallowed up any light into their deep blackness and looked so deep in thought that her heart ached with love.

He glanced over suddenly at her crouched form, and she averted her eyes to the ground.

"We'll get them out Amber, we will" he said comfortingly, "I don't know how, but we will".

Amber said nothing. A single tear rolled down her cheek and splashed into the sandy cave floor. _Why do I have to cry? Why?_

She screwed up her eyes as more tears trickled down her cheeks, and she felt so foolish at breaking down like this. Suddenly she felt a gentle hand at her face, a long finger touching her tears…

2D had come close and was gently mopping her stained cheeks with a look of concern. She crawled into his arms and embraced him tight. He stroked her hair comfortingly as she sobbed into his torn shirt.

"Shh, shh it's OK", he murmured.

"I d-don't want t-to cry" she sobbed.

"Everyone cries Amber, even strong girls like you".

Amber looked up at his thin face, her tears glistening.

"You think I'm strong?" she whispered, losing all pride.

"One of the strongest-willed girls I've ever known" he replied softly, "and one of the bes' friends I've ever had".

_Friends? Just friends?_

Amber burrowed her face into his chest, her heart aching with pain again.

"What's 'rong?" he asked, sounded worried and confused.

She gripped his shirt very tightly as she looked up into those black eyes again, her heart thudding very fast.

"2D.." she whispered, "I…..don't….I….think…"

2D gently wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Its OK, you can tell me" he said, "I'm 'ere, c'mon, what's 'rong?".

Amber felt herself whisper again, aware of what she was saying but unable to stop herself.

"2D…if only you knew…you're one of my best friends too. But…but…"

2D suddenly pressed a finger to her lips. She saw his expression, eyes wide with astonishment and wonder.

"But you wan' ter be more than friends?" he whispered, saying it for her, staring at her tear stained face.

Amber's heart stood still. She slowly lifted 2D's finger from her mouth so she could speak, but before she could, 2D's lips had gently pressed upon hers.

After several long moments - it might have been only a few wondrous seconds or several sun-kissed days - they drew apart. Amber looked up at him with wide eyes and her heart was thudding so hard with joy that she said nothing more but pulled 2D close to her and kissed him back. The kiss was gentle and passionate, and lasted a lot longer. 2D wound his long arms around her thin figure and pulled her body close to his so that their hearts beat against each other. Their lips moved together, sharing joy and wonder in the passionate moment.

They slowly drew apart, gazing into each other's eyes. Their expressions were a mirror of the other - wonder, emotion and happiness.

"You said I'd know if I found the righ' girl" said 2D softly, "Someone special. Well you were righ'. You're the right girl for me Amber and I've bin' blind ter see it till now".

Amber finally found her voice again to say,

"2D, you have no idea how long I've felt this way about you…ever since the day I met you".

"I think, deep down, I knew Amber" he said, smiling, "Jus' I was too stupid ter actually open my eyes…"

He took Amber's hands in his.

"Let's make up for all those months we've missed together" he whispered, gazing straight into her emerald-green eyes.

He kissed her again, and they pressed against each other as their lips moved gently in the kiss. 2D stroked her hair gently, and ran his hands over her sides and lightly across her chest. Amber entwined her fingers in his blue hair and caressed his face in her hands. 2D slowly broke apart from her and very gently began to pull his white torn t-shirt off. Amber pulled it over his head gently and it landed on the cave floor nearby. She looked at him in the firelight, a golden glow now cast over his thin chest and arms. She stroked his sides and smiled up at him. He ran a hand over her face lovingly and then started to tug at her red t-shirt slightly.

She whispered breathlessly, "You'd be my first".

2D smiled and kissed her, "You're not afraid are you?"

She kissed him back, pressing her mouth against his passionately and then broke away.

"Never" she whispered back.

And her red top came slowly over her head and landed on the floor next to 2D's shirt by the dying fire.


End file.
